the bid
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: Troy and Gabriella aren't dating.yet. what happens if troy and gabriella get in to a fight and their principle puts on a bidauction for Gabriella and her friends and the football captain is into her? oneshot. major troyella and other couples


_**its a little bit with rated T and rated K+**_

_**disclaimer:i own nothing exept my creativity and the outfits are in my profile.**_

**_enjoy the story!_**

_**THE BID**_

It was lunch time for the students at East High. The gang, excluding troy, were sitting at one particular table.

"so why isn't troy at the table?" sharpay , Taylor and kelsi asked.

Everyone started staring at Gabriella expecting an answer.

"what?" Gabriella lied.

"C'mon Gabriella what did you and troy fight about?" sharpay said.

"ok well…. Hey how did you know that troy and I fought?" Gabriella said curiously.

"ok well I was the only girl in the girls locker room and then I started hearing people screaming at each other. So I suspected it was you and troy so decided to spy!" sharpay said proudly

"uggh so now you know I don't have to tell you." Gabriella said knowing that only shapay knew. She hoped that the others wouldn't ask.

"uh… not us!" Chad said

"fine. Well troy decided to open my locker and steal something. I'm not sure exactly why so I decided to yell at him for going into my locker without even asking. Then he started this lame excuse which I didn't believe and it started out being this whole yelling/screaming session" Gabriella explained out of breath.

"ok. Well anyways guess what? Principal Matsui allowed me to have an auction that helps teachers plus students! But they only allow girls to be sponsors because they know that boys fool around to much and they allowed four girls so……. I signed us up!!!! And principal Matsui will be hosting this show!!!" taylor announced excited

"hey I thought u said guess!" Jason said

"well I know you guys are just going to say "what" so what's the point?" taylor said.

"That is so cool but what would students want with us?" kelsi asked.

"well teachers would want us to help decorating her class or putting textbooks away and stuff like that. The students would want us 2 tutor them or date them." Taylor said

"what you mean we have to go out with people that bid the most on us?" Gabriella yelled.

"relax Gabi, it depends how much the teachers and students have in their wallets. They know that it's this afternoon but what they don't know is that the money comes from what they have at the moment." Taylor whispered so that the boys wouldn't hear.

"well that's a good idea because students wouldn't have a lot of money after school" Gabriella said calming down.

What the girls didn't know was that Jason, Chad and Zeke heard. But troy heard too because he was disguised at the table acroos from them.

* * *

THAT AFTERNOON 

"Attention all teachers and students. There will be auction bidding for the following students: Taylor Mckessie, Kelsi Nielson, Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez." Principal Matsui explained over the PA system. Then after that he explained how the may be helpful to you and it was just how Taylor explained. But he did not say that it was only counted for the money you had at the moment.

"um.. hey Gabriella " Jeff said. jeff was the captain of the football team.he was one of the richest teens in the school. Eeryone knew that Troy and jeff liked Gabriella but gabriella never knew that troy liked her( she knew a little that jeff liked her a little). They would always fight over her but would never admit it.

"uh.. hey jeff" gabriella said trying to think of words to say.

"just to let you, i'm going to bid on you." jeff said

Gabriella really didn't want to go with him i mean she knows that jeff is rich and probably has a lot in his wallet so he might just win her.

_'wait i'm not a prize'_ Gabriella thought.

* * *

AT THE AUCTION 

"ok guys did you bring your money for our girls to bid on?" chad asked.

"yup" zeke answered. "i bid on sharpay, chad you bid on taylor and jason you bid on kelsi."

"wait but who's going to bid on gabi?" jason asked in a concerned voice

"i don't think we'll have a problem with that. i see a mr. bolton hiding there" chad said pointing to the spot where troy was peeking behind the wall.

suddely jeff and his football "posse" just passed them.

"uh-oh looks like rich football captain over there trying to get gabi! man i kind feel sorry for troy!" chad said.

Just then prinipal Matsui grabbed a hand of the microphone.

"ok thank you all for being here. students, teachers now this auction is also going to help for our drama club and athletes department foundation. now we will start our auction. If you want to bid on a person scream out the price and we will start ok. but what you all don't know is that the money that you will bid on will have to be the money you have at the moment!" principal Matsui announced

the gang smirked knowing that.All around the place there were words like "what" or huh" or even "it has to be in my wallet?"

" ok so let's start bidding on ms. Nielson over here" principal Matsui said

Kelsi walked down the stage aisle while waiting principal Matsui said "bid". She was wearing a light colored tanktop and shorts with a pair of flipflops.

"ok let's start bidding at 10$" Mr. matsui said(from now i'm going to say mr. instead of principal)

"10$ over here." ms. perez(made that up) the instrument teacher said.

"ok 10$ goin once-" mr matsui said but got cut off.

"20$ over here" this skater dude mike said.

"25$" ms. perez reapeated but with an even higher price.

"50$ is what i'm bidding" Jason. said, stood up and raised his hand.

"ok 50$ to mr. Jason Cross. going once, twice sold to mr. cross!! and congrats on that to you"Mr. matsui said.

Jason walked over to the stage and gave mr. matsui the money. after that he linked arms with kelsi and and escorted her off the stage while she was blushing madly. they walked out of the gym assembly with everyone clapping.

"ok next off ms. Mckessie." Mr. Matsui stated and Chad rubbed his hands together and smiled.

Taylor wore same thing as kelsi except different colors and flip-flops.

" ok let's leave it to where Jason left off and bid on 50$. i'm thinking we can do better then that." mr. matsui said.

and without anyone saying anything chad stood up and said bravely "200 cold plain dollars"

There were gasps everywhere and sharpay and gabriella had a suprised look in there faces.

"ok then i guess taylor you can now go to chad" mr. matsui announced after chad gave the money.

Zeke gave his pal chad a light pat and a congrats. Everyone clapped and others who didn't would say "alright afro man!"

Chad escorted taylor to the back of the gym while holding hands with her and sitting down at the back of the gym in the last row of seats.

Ok next we have ms. evans

Sharpay wore a yellow and pink 1 strap cocktail dress with white flip-flops. ahe walked down the stairs and her best friends were smiling at how confident she looked.

"ok bid stating at $ 200 bucks." mr. matsui said

no one started biding considering how much money that was.

"um i have $250" sharpay smiled after zeke said this.

"anyone biding after mr. Baylor?" mr. matsui asked.

no one siad anything until mr.matsui said that zeke may now take her and people were now throwing calls at the "zekepay couple"

"Okay last but not least ms. bolt- um montez"mr matsui said but putting his hand to cover his mouth and remembering what he said.

Gabriella smiled trying to hide how happy she felt when her principle almost said ms. bolton but again nervous of how people would start biding on her. she started walking down the stage until she stopped and heard clapping and major wolf whistles. she was now blushing while her friends were amazed about how people will be bidding and how troy will never get a chance with their best friend.

troy bolton was now havin self-eesteem_. ok troy u r not jealous_! troy thought.

"ok let's start our bidding at $250" mr. matsui said looking at the audience eager to bid already.

People started screaming out numbers too much for people to hear on-by-one.

"OK people please one-by -one" mr. matsui said trying to calm the crowd. "first $250"

2 people raised their hands. (AN: when principle matsui talks it will be in **bold letters.)**

**"$270?"**

3 people raided their hands

**"let's make this short and brief: $300?"**

2 people raied there hands

**"oh, well this is going to be harder then i thought. $400?"**

jeff then raised his hand but there was no one else who did.

**"ah jeff yes... so going once... twice-"**

_ughh troy hurry or else Gabi is never gonna know how you feel _troy thought.

"$500?" troy announced in a questioning voice.

_omg troy just bid on me!! wait why am I so happy? shouldn't i be mad at him? oh well lets just hope I get the date with him!_ Gabi. thought

The whole gang smiled and Gabriella just blushed so madly.

"what i only have $450!!!" jeff thought angry.

"**mr. bolton i see. going once... twice... ah yes sold to mr. bolton!"**

The whole crowd cheered. jeff just stood there suprised. so did troy he was staring into spaced amazed about how he just won until mr. matsui said somthing in the microphone.

"**um. mr. bolton won't you take your lady?"**

"wha what?" "oh" troy said embarrassed that he forgot to escort Gabriella off stage.

he then walked off and forced Gabriella to link arms with him. there were screams out of the audience like "finally" "aww cutest couple ever" and "what were they waiting for?"

They went out onto the school hallway sop they can talk

There was an awkward silence until Gabriella broke it. "um listen troy why did you bid on me"?

"ok well listen i really really like you so will you gooutonadatewithme? whoops i mean will you go out on a datte with me? troy asked really nervous.

Gabriella didn't understand at first then put a "o" mouth on her face

"First answer my question why were you in my locker?" Gabriella asked

"well i was going to ask you out but I had no idea what you would like. So I spied on you to see your combination and then when the bell rang i skipped class to check out your locker of what you like but you suddenly came so yea." Troy said out of breath.

"yea I will go out on that date with you." Gabriella said close to tears.

"really?"

"yup"

Troy stated to lean in followed by Gabriella and thjeir lips smashed and they both shared a tender, loving kiss.

The bell rang but Gabriella and Troy didn't care they just kept on sharing the kiss. People started exiting the assembly and while passing them cheerleaders and hot boys glared at the two while others "awwed"

"we knew you gguys that well to be like that!" sharpay said while taylor squealed and the boys just closed their ears,

"aww come on you guys. You just ruined the moment!" Troy said while Gabi just looked at him with a flirty smile.

"ok ok i guess we're not wanted here" chad said saidly in sarcasm.

"c'mon guys they want there privacy!." zeke said.

Just then Jeff came and Gabi suddenly was worried of what will come out of his mouth.

"listen i'm really sorry troy of keeping you away from gabi. sorry Gabi but i'm leaving you to troy I know that he must love you **_way_** more then i do. but just remember me as a friend and troy, take care of Gabi. im going to strangle you if you hurt her! no im just kidding take care!" jeff said who patted troy on the back and gave a hug to Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy stood there suprised!

"wow i guess i just won you forever" troy said and smiled

"yea its the perfect contest : the bid" Gabriella said

Troy and Gabriella shared another kiss and the day didn't go well it went perfect.

* * *

AN: i hope you like this oneshot. I made this cuz im on writer's block with both of my other stories so please read, review, and leave me idease

thanx 4 reading

zanessa101totally


End file.
